


Пункт не из списка

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), MaggyLu



Series: Спецквест Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frottage, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu
Summary: Сцена, не вошедшая в окончательный вариант серии 7х18.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Спецквест Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Пункт не из списка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Шокирующие признания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358857) by [April_Kaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj), [fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020). 



> Кинк: прыжок с парашютом в тандеме.
> 
> Kaitrin, спасибо за всё, а за бетинг - отдельное.

_Готов поспорить, что скайдайвинг попадет в твой список._

― Раздевайся!  
Черт, Стив сказал это так легко, будто речь шла о прогулке до пляжа или новой бутылке пива. Дэнни все же не был уверен, что расслышал правильно ― в салоне небольшого самолета стоял такой гул, что за ним не было слышно стука собственного сердца. К тому же он как-то иначе представлял себе прыжок с парашютом, а потому решил, что порыв ветра не вовремя задул в уши, превратив слова Стива в странную, но возбуждающую фантазию. Что-то вроде того порно, где длинноногие большегрудые девушки летят на Карибы в частном самолете и развлекаются со стюардом. 

Жизнь, как водится, вовсе не походила на яркую сказку: жесткие узкие лавки с протертой до металла обивкой; стены, к которым было страшновато прикоснуться ― серые от пыли и пятен, со странными царапинами и скрипящие так надрывно, что, казалось, развалились бы, будь ветер немного сильнее; грубые швы сборки и гигантские ржавые винты на стыках. А пахло, словно кто-то, истекающий потом, поджег резиновую покрышку над гниющей свиной тушей.  
Это, конечно, работа для психотерапевта. Дэнни мысленно поставил галочку в графе расходов на следующий месяц. Недешево, но необходимо для сохранения рассудка. 

― Снимай все это быстро! ― Стив уже не говорил, просто орал в ухо, заглушая грохот в висках и шум в салоне. И, ― эй, спасибо, я сам, мне давно не пять лет! ― дергал за застежки жилета на боку.  
― То есть обшарить мой стол тебе недостаточно. Куда еще хочешь сунуть нос? ― ощерился Дэнни, но, глядя, как Стив снимает бронежилет и аккуратно сворачивает его валиком, тоже поспешил снять свой.  
Похоже, чего-то о прыжках с парашютом он действительно не знал. 

Хуже всего спорить и задавать вопросы, когда тебя не слышат. Стив тщательно упаковал их амуницию и несколько запасных стволов в сумку, привязал к ней нечто, отдаленно напоминающее смятый чехол для кресла, и кинулся вперед, к пилоту, что-то оживленно объясняя. 

Дверца съехала в сторону, и в салон ворвался ледяной поток воздуха, со свистом выдувший остатки спокойствия. Стив швырнул тюк прямо за борт, в яркую, почти слепящую синеву, вручную задвинул дверцу и нагнулся, выуживая что-то из-под сиденья. 

― Погоди, ты можешь гарантировать, что это… ― Дэнни указал пальцем на небольшой ранец; право же, когда Стив собирался в поход на сутки, его рюкзак был куда объемней и внушительней. ― Это не складывал какой-нибудь новобранец в Хикэме? Знай, когда мы с тобой превратимся в мокрое размазанное по траве пятно, я не хотел бы, чтобы оставшуюся жижу похоронили в одном гробу под камнем с надписью «Возможно, здесь МакГарретт и Уильямс, но, может быть, еще и дохлый скунс».  
― На Гавайях нет скунсов, Дэнни!  
И это было почти идеально, чтобы скрыть волнение, потому что они орали друг на друга. А как иначе, если в полушаге уже было не разобрать спокойных слов? 

― Я делал это не меньше полутысячи раз! ― прокричал Стив с таким идиотски-счастливым оскалом, что больше был похож на полоумного маньяка, чем на человека, уверенного в своих действиях. ― Просто надень.

Комбинезон был кошмарного, не поддающегося определению грязно-серо-зеленого цвета, но от него хотя бы не воняло, чему Дэнни был несказанно удивлен. Тончайшая синтетическая ткань ― скользкая и шуршащая под пальцами, длинная хлипкая змейка спереди и широкие манжеты с липучками по низу штанин и рукавов.  
Стив ободряюще улыбнулся и быстро сунул ногу прямо в ботинке внутрь своего, точно такого же комбинезона. Вот и хорошо. Желания нагибаться и расшнуровывать обувь у Дэнни было ноль. Меньше этого он хотел только наблюдать, как Стив стаскивает с себя футболку и брюки в тесном салоне, где едва можно было взмахнуть руками и приходилось жаться к стенам, чтобы лишний раз не столкнуться коленями.

― Ну же, Дэнни, не тормози, топливо не бесконечно! ― Стив слегка подпрыгнул, упаковываясь в комбинезон, и застегнул молнию до самого подбородка. ― Лучше разверни рукава рубашки. Чувствуешь крен? Мы кружим над точкой выброса. 

Еще бы он не чувствовал. Качало так, будто надувная лодка попала в водоворот. Комбинезон совершенно не пропускал воздух, и спина неожиданно покрылась испариной, а волосы взмокли у самых корней. Вообще-то Дэнни Уильямс мало чего боялся в этой жизни. И чаще всего ― не за себя. Он делал тысячи вещей, которые могут показаться безумными, ясно? Но прыжок с, он даже не знал какой, высоты не числился в списке любимых занятий ни в двадцать лет, ни в тридцать, ни сегодня. И уж точно не внушала доверия вся эта сбруя с кажущимися на вид хлипкими ремнями, квадратными застежками и блестящими карабинами, которую быстро прилаживал на себя Стив.  
Широкие лямки обвивали его как пойманного в силки дикого зверя. Или… Черт, другие приходившие на ум сравнения были еще хуже.  
  
― Короткий инструктаж для чайников, Дэнни! ― проговорил Стив, подходя почти вплотную с клубком похожих ремней и железок. ― Ты должен делать в точности то, что я говорю. Пожалуйста, соверши над собой усилие и не пытайся импровизировать. Шагай сюда.  
  
Дэнни переступил через ремень, и Стив закинул лямки ему на плечи, крепко натягивая их.  
― Слегка унизительно, ― возразил Дэнни, расставив ноги. — Будто собираемся поиграть в папашу и малыша, а мне не по вкусу такие извращения.  
― Наверное, не стоит сейчас называть тебя деткой, ― ухмыльнулся Стив. ― Просто доверься мне. Ремни в любом случае удержат тебя, в автомобильных авариях каждый день травмируются больше людей, чем за год от прыжков с парашютом. 

Стив стоял близко. Почти вплотную, уложив руки ему на плечи и дыша в самое ухо. Если бы у Дэнни был выбор ― он предпочел бы не прыгать. А если бы хватило вдруг отказавшего ехидства ― поинтересовался, не мог ли Стив найти менее смертоубийственный способ облапать лучшего друга. Ладони Стива скользили по комбинезону, а казалось ― по голому телу, когда тот проверял крепления на плечах, дергал за ремень, пересекающий грудь, и, наконец, сполз на колени. В самую непристойнейшую из поз, которую Дэнни мог себе вообразить, ― лицом едва не утыкаясь ему в живот и прижимаясь к бедрам. Подсунул пальцы под ремни, проходящие между ног, по самым паховым складкам, и вдруг поднял глаза, ― огромные, ставшие темно-серыми из-за цвета комбинезонов.

― Так хорошо? ― одними губами спросил Стив, проводя пальцами под ремнем.  
Дэнни прикусил щеку изнутри. Ладно, он пытался не потерять сознание, но вряд ли кому-то нужно знать подробности. Если через несколько минут его размажет по джунглям, то пусть это будет последним, что он запомнит. До конца своих дней жить со Стивом МакГарреттом, переспать со Стивом МакГарреттом и постараться не пристрелить Стива МакГарретта ― те пункты, которые он побоялся вносить в список только потому, что вокруг всегда было слишком много длинных носов и любопытных глаз. И, возможно, Грейс попросила бы показать, что он написал, и если путешествия или бейсбол можно было объяснить, то подобные желания ― никак.  
  


― Я спрашиваю: хорошо? ― повысил голос Стив, все еще не убирая слишком горячие пальцы из-под ремня. ― Не трет, не давит? Комфортно?

Дэнни сумел кивнуть. 

― Ну-ка повернись, проверим сзади.  
― Будешь тискать меня за задницу?― Дэнни надеялся, что голос не хрипит, но если да, то ― черт, тут такой ветер, наверняка он подхватил простуду.  
Стив не стал ждать ответа, быстро развернул его, прошелся большими пальцами под ремнями сзади, вдоль ягодиц, по спине и еще раз дернул крепления на плечах.  
― Все в порядке, ― выдохнул он. ― Теперь слушай внимательно. Перед прыжком ты должен подогнуть колени, взяться руками за лямки, как за рюкзак, и откинуть голову так, чтобы она легла мне вот сюда, под шею. Это ненадолго, всего на несколько секунд, чтобы я мог без препятствий шагнуть, а ты ничего себе не повредил. Потом веди себя как хочешь, но, прошу, не размахивай руками в воздухе и старайся не наклонять голову. Когда будем приземляться, точно так же подогни колени. Все, больше ничего не бойся, остальное я сделаю сам.  
― Надо же, какие сложности, ― пробормотал Дэнни. 

Стив оставался позади, так и уложив руку ему на плечо, костюмы терлись друг о друга, и если бы у Дэнни внутри все не екало и не обрывалось от того, что они собирались сделать, то он нашел бы это даже приятным.  
Пилот обернулся, прокричав что-то неразборчивое. Но, видимо, Стив понял. Потому что за спиной Дэнни почувствовал, как защелкиваются карабины.  
― Вспомни наш тренинг, ― шепнул ему Стив, ― мы должны сделать несколько шагов в сцепке. 

― Память мне подсказывает, что тогда все кончилось не слишком хорошо.  
― Рад, что ты помнишь, ― Стив тут же подтолкнул его сзади, и Дэнни нетвердо ступил вперед. 

Что ж, если Стив МакГарретт успел намертво пристегнуться к тебе карабином, то тяжесть всех его проблем оседала ношей на твоих плечах. Дэнни не отказался бы от нее ни при каких условиях. 

Ободренный легким толчком, он почти влип в закрытую дверцу самолета, но Стив шумно выдохнул, еще раз наподдал коленом ему под задницу, и Дэнни потянуло назад.  
Спустя секунду помутнения в глазах и мозгу, на него навалились все ощущения разом: в лицо ударил порыв ледяного ветра из отодвинутой Стивом двери; пот под комбинезоном превратился в мурашки, щекочущие и неловкие, иголочками разбегающиеся по коже. А копчик ощутил твердость просиженного края лавки. 

Вот так должен чувствовать себя нормальный человек, когда его суют задом в ведро с ледяной водой, а к бедрам подносят раскаленные утюги. Он сидел между разведенных ног Стива, поясницей упираясь ему в пах, и боялся двинуться или вздохнуть. 

― Если тебе неудобно, я могу свести колени, ― нет, блядь, этот ненормальный явно ловил кайф от происходящего. Как иначе можно было расценить нескрываемые нотки удовольствия в его голосе?  
Для того чтобы ответить, Дэнни потребовалось усилие. Натуральное, физическое, потому что ветер и разреженный воздух уже пересушили носоглотку. Он точно не хотел знать, как высоко они летят. Раньше ― боже-боже, как давно он привык летать на вертолете без дверей? ― он мог дышать без помех.  
― Прости меня! ― почти прокричал на ухо Стив.  
― Никогда! 

Дэнни попытался взмахнуть рукой, но тут же замер в неудобной позе, когда тот горячо зашептал в мерзнущее ухо: 

― Я не стану объяснять тебе про адреналин. Ты сам поймешь, как это круто. Но то, что ты можешь почувствовать, гхм… Сзади… Это нормально, Дэнно. Простая реакция, не нужно пугаться. Бывает намного ощутимей, когда партнер действительно нравится. Когда загорится зеленый свет, мы прыгнем, хорошо?!  
― Нет!

Как будто могло быть иначе: над выходным люком зажегся зеленый огонек, и его швырнуло вперед. Стив быстро уложил его ладони на лямки, снова толкнул под бедро, заставляя согнуть колени, и Дэнни повалился лицом в бесконечную ледяную слоистую синеву. 

Поздравляем! Блюдо дня: многотонный таран, врезавшийся под дых, с гарниром из подпрыгнувшего до горла сердца и соусом из смеси сухого воздуха, который невозможно вдохнуть, и обжигающего щеки ветра. Подается холодным и смешанным. Отказаться нельзя.  
Тот, кто приготовил и сервировал обед, точно ожидал другой реакции. Потому что голос Стива над ухом звенел неподдельным восторгом. Еще бы, в кои-то веки Дэнни оказался целиком и полностью в его власти ― без возможности уйти, шевельнуться или повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть лицо. 

Легкий рывок подсказал, что Стив только выбросил маленький вытяжной парашют, но Дэнни казалось, что они падают уже второй час, когда он наконец решился разлепить один глаз и взглянуть сквозь пластик защитных очков, чтобы разглядеть то место на земле, где окончится его жизнь. Бесполезно. Снизу, справа и слева все было затянуто сплошными оттенками синего. Как океанская гладь, но вряд ли вдали покажется патрульный катер, чтобы их спасти. 

— Сейчас! Самый кайф!  
Вот к этому жизнь не готовила его никогда. Сзади послышался мощный хлопок, и Дэнни дернуло вверх с такой силой, будто кто-то привязал к его макушке стрелу подъемного крана и крикнул «Вира!». Столб воздуха наподдал снизу, стропы рванули сверху, и их тандем повело в сторону, унося от земли. Если им чудом удалось бы приземлиться целыми, то шансов на то, что когда-нибудь он сможет дышать, не было вовсе. Казалось, легкие схлопнулись и липкими комьями забили носоглотку, а их кровавые сгустки дошли до мозга. Что ж, по крайней мере ясно, почему у котиков проблемы с мышлением. Никакой живой организм не может остаться прежним, повтори он такое пятьсот раз.  
Но после рывка их плавно закачало, как надувной плотик на волнах, в ноздри вдруг проникла тонкая струйка разреженного воздуха, уши уловили хлопающий звук ветра в крыле парашюта, и Дэнни почувствовал, как пот размазывается по спине и стекает за пояс брюк. Словно он тащил на плечах гигантский рюкзак, в котором спрятана печь. Лицо и кисти рук почти онемели от холода, но внутри разливался жар, а где-то далеко под болтающимися ступнями уже вырисовывалось буро-зеленое пятно земли.  
— Расслабься, Дэнни! — прокричал на ухо Стив.  
Какое, к черту, расслабься, если он только что осознал, насколько плотно их тела были прижаты друг к другу в свободном падении. Будто густой, осязаемый воздух хотел сплавить их в единое целое, склеить намертво, заставляя сердца биться в унисон. Глупо, так глупо и смешно признавать, но Дэнни нравилась сама идея.  
Нет, не то, что он висел враскорячку, пристегнутый ремнями к груди Стива. И вовсе не то, что через несколько минут ему придется оставить глубокую вмятину на поверхности Земли. Сам факт: они еще ни разу не были настолько близки. В физическом, совершенно буквальном смысле слова. 

  
Дэнни попробовал пошевелиться и… Ой! Вот это был сюрприз века! Потому что, блядь, каким извращенцем нужно быть, чтобы подпирать промежность напарника чем-то ощутимо твердым и крепким в нескольких тысячах километров над землей?!

Ладно, Стив пытался предупредить. Мог бы сказать внятней, но железный стояк Дэнни может распознать даже тогда, когда место посадки угрожающе быстро приобретает четкие контуры ― песчаные изгибы побережья, очерченные синей гладью океана, и бесформенное зеленое пятно в центре, куда они медленно и плавно спускались.  
— Тебя так воодушевляет вид?! — Дэнни едва не надорвал связки, стараясь перекричать ветер. — Страшно подумать, что ты чувствуешь, когда запускаешь Гуглмэпс!

И он рискнул слегка двинуться и чуть шире расставить ноги, чтобы недвусмысленно выпирающий член Стива улегся ему точно между бедер. Этот ненормальный оглушительно заржал ему на ухо и после прокричал:

— Посмотри, какая красота! Это хорошо! Это классно, на самом-то деле! Вау!

— То есть мало того, что мы разобьемся, так меня еще и найдут с твоим членом в заднице?! Хорошенькие же обычаи у твоих сослуживцев.

— Постарайся не отвлекаться!

Земля действительно приближалась так резко, словно Дэнни крутил колесико мышки, пытаясь увеличить карту. Сначала исчез океан, затем светлая линия побережья, а в сплошной зелени стали видны проплешины равнин. Он хотел надеяться, что их не снесет ветром. Слишком много раз видел купола парашютов, запутавшиеся в ветках деревьев. Не безвыходно, но даже подвернутая лодыжка может причинить массу неудобств, когда без поддержки отправляешься в джунгли в поисках логова террористов. Мощная эрекция — дело простое и привычное, но рисковать конечностями посреди затерянных джунглей — полнейший идиотизм. 

Зеленое поле оказалось под самым носом настолько внезапно, что Дэнни не успел вспомнить, о чем говорил Стив в самолете. Следовало подтянуть колени вверх, направить ступни параллельно земле и позволить Стиву мягко проскользить вперед, а самому податься телом назад, на партнера, повинуясь тяге. Возможно, позже он выслушает не одну жестокую шутку о том, как растерялся и вместо мягкого приземления проехался вытянутыми ногами по траве, бревном повалившись вперед. Головой в высокую изумрудно-зеленую траву, успев инстинктивно выставить руки, чтобы не пропахать лицом борозду. 

За спиной почувствовалось движение, и сила, тянущая назад, ослабла: Стив быстро и точно перерезал стропы. Ладони и колени скользнули по траве, и Дэнни уперся лбом в землю, а сверху навалилось тяжелое, горячее, несмотря на обжигающий ледяной холод, приведший их сюда.

— Тс-с-с, — выдохнул Стив. — Я в красках представляю все, что ты хочешь мне сказать.

— Не-а, ты и слов таких не знаешь.

Дэнни пытался вывернуться из опасного плена. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, ноги ослабли, руки тряслись, а позвоночник, казалось, превратился в желе. Эту схватку он явно проиграл — ему хотелось кричать и улыбаться как безумцу, где-то там, в плотной колючей синеве хлебнувшему то ли забористого наркотика, то ли магического возбуждающего зелья. Он желал любить весь мир. Вот это уж точно было ненормальным и страшным.

По мышцам и венам разливалось знакомое чувство отступающей адреналиновой волны. Она била в голову и связывала язык, сшибала все фильтры и преграды, и будь он сейчас на ногах, наверно делал бы что-то совершенно идиотское: скакал на одной ноге или орал в небо слова детской песенки, повис на шее у Стива или заехал бы под дых ему же, все еще сдавливающему бедра коленями и чиркнувшему ножом возле уха, перерезая тонкую резинку защитных очков.

Пластмасса сползла, чувствительно царапнув по носу, Дэнни сосредоточился на изумрудной травинке, тонкой и длинной, слегка закругленной на конце, и наконец рискнул пошевелиться.

— Ну давай, давай, уже. Отпусти меня, а то лежим тут как парочка на пикнике, и выглядит это весьма странно, что подумают люди.

Может, язык не слушался или речь была невнятной, но ремни все еще давили на грудь и плечи, а Стив вновь потерся об его задницу и спину.

— Но тут же никого нет, — прошептал он так тихо, что Дэнни едва расслышал. Но почувствовал он прекрасно: губы прикоснулись за ухом, к коротким волоскам у самой кромки волос, к коже, покрытой мурашками стынущего пота, и кончик языка слизал несколько капель.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Адреналин… ― Он явственно почувствовал, как Стив пожимает плечами и от этого задевает креплениями лопатки и елозит грудью по спине. — У тебя разве не так?

— Ритуалы морских котиков весьма пугающи, — сказал Дэнни. 

И это было правдой. Ему хотелось взлететь вверх, обратно, до самых облаков, чуть оттолкнувшись от теплой сухой земли. Но Стив держал его крепко, и потому не потребовалось много времени, чтобы тело сработало единственным возможным образом — собрало всю неожиданную эйфорию в густой пульсирующий под горлом комок и толкнуло туда, где ее с радостью были готовы принять. Вниз, где хлипкие змейки из последних сил сопротивлялись растущей эрекции, а твердый грунт предупреждал: будь Дэнни чуть менее осмотрителен, и член повстречается с обитателями подземных нор. 

— Впрочем, — прохрипел он, — продолжай. Мне интересно, насколько далеко может зайти посвящение в скайдайверы.

— Тут нет никаких особых ритуалов, — ответил Стив, и между их телами проскользнул легкий ветерок. Стив отщелкнул карабины, намертво притачавшие их друг к другу, но не спешил отпускать, все так же сжимая коленями его бедра. 

Губы неожиданно пересохли, и где-то в горле свернулся колкой спиралью подавленный стон.

Если бы Стив все еще не терся об него, как тупой и ласковый пес, желающий оставить на шерсти запах хозяина, Дэнни бы уже давно спихнул с себя тяжелое тело, пахнущее странной смесью знакомого сладковатого пота и новой ледяной свежести.

Но, возможно, прыжки с нескольких тысяч метров как-то странно воздействуют на психику. Да и лежать, упираясь несгибаемым стояком в корни неведомых растений — то еще удовольствие. Только поэтому, и ни почему больше, Дэнни подался навстречу. Он будет отрицать все остальные мотивы даже под присягой, ясно? То, что уперлось ему в бедро, не было ответной реакцией — острый кончик ножа проколол комбинезон.

— На хер его, — прошептал Стив. — Все равно больше не понадобится.

Дэнни чувствовал давление тупой кромки, пока нож вспарывал тонкую ткань, и последние капли здравомыслия еще смогли заставить его язык двигаться:

— Эй, животное, я заплатил за джинсы две сотни баксов, ты точно не выпишешь чек, а я не стану скакать по джунглям с голой жопой.

Ответный всхлип был хриплым и невнятным, но давление металла на бедре ослабло, уступив место хаотичным движениям. Стив рвал ткань комбинезона одной рукой, другой пытаясь заграбастать волосы Дэнни в горсть и, вероятно, сломать ему пару позвонков, прогибая назад. Слепо лип губами к открытой шее над воротом рубашки, к уху, ко вспотевшему виску, и издавал такие низкие, рычащие, вибрирующие в паху звуки, что Дэнни был готов сдаться без условий. Без единого возражения отдать ему то, чего, очевидно, Стив так хотел. Насколько взаимным было это желание, Дэнни предпочел бы не разъяснять. Он должен был открыть рот, чтобы донести до Стива всю примитивность его инстинктов, но спину обожгло целиком.

Стив успел вывернуться из футболки, пылающей кожей прижимаясь к мокрой рубашке, елозя по спине и задевая лопатки. Дэнни пытался подавить едва слышный стон, и Стив помог — затолкал обратно в гортань рвущиеся звуки озябшими пальцами. Коснулся ими приоткрытых влажных губ и настойчиво ткнулся внутрь, во влажную глубину рта, тронул подушечками язык и нежно погладил самый кончик.

Великолепный придурок только что изобрел самый лучший способ не дать Дэнни высказаться, а потому сдавленно прошептал: 

— Я расстегну и вытащу, ты же не возражаешь? Джунгли, понимаешь, опасно ходить в мокрых штанах.

У Дэнни было что сказать. Поверьте, тысячи и тысячи подходящих случаю слов от пошлых шуточек до ласковых прозвищ. Но он молчал, наслаждаясь давлением пальцев по всей длине языка и внутренней стороне губ лишь слегка втягивая щеки и двигая головой, пока Стив не застонал совсем беспомощно и как-то обреченно, не задрожал всем телом, напрягая опорную руку и колени. И лишь тогда Дэнни вытолкнул языком его пальцы, надеясь, что давно сдерживаемая мольба прозвучит настойчивым приказом:

— Дай перевернуться!

Стив со всхлипом втянул воздух ртом, ослабил захват, и Дэнни легко улегся на спину. Он не успел увидеть, что хотел: ни искаженного страстью лица, ни горящих глаз, — одна рука легла ему на щеку, притягивая в поцелуй, а другая сминала обрывки комбинезона легко и, черт возьми, умело, быстро расстегивала джинсы и приспускала их вниз.

Безумная горящая игла вошла в мозг, едва два члена соприкоснулись, суховато и болезненно трущиеся, когда Стив сильнее приникал всем телом. Дэнни хотел бы глянуть вниз, но Стив крепко держал его голову в широких ладонях, зарываясь языком глубоко, до краев десен, до нежных, самых чувствительных точек нёба, опасно обещая разорвать уголки рта и только углубляя поцелуй в ответ на легкие покусывания.

Оргазм застал Дэнни в самой глупой из поз, которые ему случалось принимать: полностью одетым, с одной ногой, закинутой на бедра Стива, руками, вжимающими его грудь как можно крепче в себя, и губамиСтива где-то у самого виска. Блядь. Они даже кончали одинаково: рывками с равным интервалом, глубокими длинными и сильными волнами, одновременно пытаясь что-то сказать, но выходило лишь смазанное и низкое «оу!» и «и-и…»

Кажется, первым очнулся Дэнни. Еще раз поцеловал мокрые покрасневшие губы, секунду полюбовался на румянец, пробившийся сквозь загар на лице, на щеточку ресниц, торчащую между крепко зажмуренных век, и отпихнул наконец Стива в сторону.

— Адреналин, прости, — пробормотал тот, перекатываясь на спину и почти полностью исчезая в высокой траве

— Да, точно, адреналин, — кивнул, соглашаясь, Дэнни. — В следующий раз попробуй придумать что-то менее романтичное, чем два часа полета с неба до земли. Например, пицца, пиво и диван вполне подойдут.

Из зелени показалась рука, тыльной стороной повернутая к нему. Даже если бы к услугам Дэнни была вся оптика мира, он не смог бы рассмотреть стрелок на часах, потому что Стив потягивался и извивался в зеленом море, как настоящий морской котик, нежащийся в волнах, а это чертовски мешало концентрации.

— Прошло всего 9 минут, — с довольным смешком донеслось из травы. — Минута свободного падения, четыре до приземления и пять здесь.

Дэнни казалось: они провели в небе несколько часов и солнце скоро зайдет за горизонт, и он уже готов был возразить, когда Стив легко вспрыгнул на ноги и заявил:

— Нужно найти груз, который я сбросил. Кроме оружия и жилетов там фляга с водой. Не говори, что у тебя не пересохло в горле.

Что должен был ответить Дэнни? Ну не то же, что он с радостью остался бы на этой сухой, поросшей травой и острыми колючками лужайке в компании муравьев, землероек и сумасшедшего морского котика, а не совался бы в джунгли в поисках «грязной» бомбы?

— Вижу оранжевое пятно на северо-западе, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Похоже, метка груза. И если ты решил, что я забуду, как ты сунул нос в мои записи, то нет. Тебе понадобится больше усилий, чтобы стереть это из моей памяти.

— Пицца, пиво и диван, Дэнни, пицца и пиво, я понял намек. 

Не исключено, что на губах Дэнни заиграла мягкая нежная улыбка. Он надеялся, что у Стива нет глаз на затылке, а потому позволил себе улыбнуться шире. О’кей, пицца и пиво, почему нет? 

Кое-что в этой жизни не нуждается во внесении в список. 


End file.
